Sabes que no puedo negarme
by Dra.K-Doof
Summary: Petición de TUMBLR. Pequeño carbón entre Tori y Jade durante el episodio Victori-Yes. ¿Hubiera sido un final feliz?. Clasificado: M por contenido sexual chica/chica fuck yeah.


**Notas de la Autora:** Petición de TUMBLR: Continuación del capítulo Victori-Yes carbón más o menos explícito. Esto va dedicado a la persona que me lo pidió, querido anon… Aquí está (disculpa la demora)

Y lo siento si tiene faltas ortográficas, no tengo tiempo para volver a revisar :c

No contiene demasiado Spoiler. Sólo el desafío y una parte muy pequeña en la primera escena.

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** ¿Cuántas veces tengo que llegar a hacer esto? Entiendan que nada me perteneces, y si así lo fuera, no gastaría mi tiempo aquí, sino en la pantalla grande donde se cumplan todas mis fantasías Jori.

-x-x-x-

"Sabes que no puedo negarme" – por la Dra.K-Doof

"Sabía que fallarías"

Jade se dio vuelta a Tori con una sonrisa en el rostro. Miró a la latina con los ojos brillante y la morena supo que no era bueno.

"Ten tus estúpidos 20 dólares" –Tori protestó. Ella rehusó luchar contra la goth. Sikowitz les había dado la tarea de no negarse a menos de que fuera algo… Ilegal.

Jade volvió hacia la puerta, coger la pizza y pagar por ella.

"Gracias" –el repartidor dijo. "Hey chicas. Ustedes son muy lindas, quizás yo…" –La puerta se cerró de golpe mientras el repartidor intentaba terminar la frase.

"¿Él estaba tratando de insinuar lo que creo que era?" –Tori preguntó con los ojos desorbitados

"Eso creo" –Jade se encogió de hombros como puso la pizza sobre el aparador y coger un trozo

"Es espeluznante" –Tori dijo

"Nah, eres tan gay, a veces" –Jade señaló sin aflicción mordiendo su pizza

"¡Hey! No soy gay" –Tori protestó en contra levemente sonrojada

"No para nada. El hecho de que nunca puede mantener una relación más allá de 3 meses porque estás enamorada de mí, no te hace gay, Vega" –Jade dijo llena de sarcasmo. Miró a la morena con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios. Nunca perder la oportunidad de molestarla.

"¿Quién te dijo eso?" –Tori reaccionó. Nunca le confesó a alguien de sus sentimientos, su mente divagó en recuerdos que, quizás en algún momento lo admitió sin querer

"Oh, ¿así que no lo niegas?" –Jade dijo sonriente mordiendo otra vez la pizza, hacer que el queso se funda y parecer algo casi sexual

"No he dicho que si" –Tori tomó un trozo de pizza morderlo por si misma ante la negación

"Tampoco que no" –Espetó en contra la goth –"Demuéstralo" –Ella la desafió con una sonrisa pícara.

"¿Cómo?" –Inquirió Tori morder otro gran trozo de pizza

"Bésame"

"¿Qué?" –Tori casi se ahogó. Dejó caer su pizza y golpearse el pecho ante la tos –"¿Y eso cómo ayuda?"

"No te detendrás" –Jade sonrió haciendo a la latina sonrojarse mirar para otro lado

"Eso no significa nada" –Tori dijo de repente mordiéndose el labio y tratar de hacer caso omiso al ritmo acelerado de su corazón

"Usted no lo niega, aún" –Jade sonríe ampliamente como nota lo nerviosa que puede hacer llegar Tori quien bebe una botella de agua –"He visto la manera en que me mira, y debo admitir que me siento violada" –Jade confesó a medias, no era como si ella no disfrutaba las miradas acosadoras de la latina. Cada vez que la pillaba, hacía lo posible para volver loco a la latina con pequeñas cosas como, menear un poco más sus caderas al alejarse de ella, sonreír seductoramente, y en especial, lamer sus labios muy _disimuladamente_ con su lengua cada vez que la latina estaba cerca.

"Yo no…" –Tori dijo mientras retrocedía un paso por la cercanía de la goth

"Hazlo" –Tori se vio interrumpida por Jade

"Olvídalo…" –Tori giró en busca de la tapa de la botella del agua para cerrarla y dejarla sobre el mostrado de la cocina. Caminar lejos de la goth hasta casi llegar a un brazo del sillón volviendo la cabeza a Jade – "Espera, ¿por qué?"

"¿Por qué, qué?" –levantó una ceja

"¿Por qué quieres que te bese?" –Tori preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

"Para comprobar que estoy en lo cierto" –Jade dijo a media. Enlazar sus dedos tras su espalda y mirar hacia otro lado

"No, digo… ¿por qué?" –Tori preguntó cautelosamente. Su rostro incrédulo –"¿Tú quieres besarme?" –Ella preguntó sorprendida

"¿Qué? ¡No!..." –Jade se negó rotundamente. Desviar una vez más la mirada y mover sus pies a un ritmo inquietante mientras buscaba algo que decir –"Es solo para probar mi punto" –se excusó mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello nerviosamente

"¡Usted quiere meterse en mis pantalones!" –Tori acusó apuntando hacia Jade

"Al igual que usted cuando soñaba conmigo la otra noche" –Jade se encogió de hombros mientras se defendía

"Yo nunca… ¿Cómo sabes eso?" –Tori preguntó totalmente nerviosa

"No lo sabía, acabas de decírmelo" –ríe abiertamente Jade. Orgullosa de sí misma.

"Eres una…" –Tori protestó con el ceño fruncido

Jade caminó donde ella, sonriendo como se aproximó a la cara de Tori. Agarrar el cuello de su blusa y rozar sus narices mirando directamente a los ojos avellanas de la morena.

"¿Una qué?, Vega" –Ella se lame instintivamente los labios con su lengua. Los ojos de Tori nunca dejar de mirar.

Y con una leve inclinación… Jade la besa, muy suavemente. A penas una pequeña presión sobre los labios de la morena y el sonido al liberarlos cuando Jade se aleja de Tori con una sonrisa muy seductora. Las mariposas fluyen por el estómago de Tori mientras comienza a extrañar los labios de la goth sobre los suyos.

"Me vuelves loca" –Admitió la latina mordiendo su labio inferior y bajar la mirada

"Lo sé, suelo tener ese efecto en ti" –dijo orgullosamente Jade mientras se sienta en el extremo de un brazo del sillón

"Yo no…"

"También tengo el efecto de sonrojarte y hacer que me desees" –señaló apuntando a su cara. Su sonrisa cada vez más grande, fruncir los laios.

"Eso es… En parte cierto, ¡pero no es el caso aquí!" –Jade ríe como la latina se excusó ante lo dicho por ella

"Así que, admites que te gusto" –volvió a señalar, no era una pregunta

"Bueno, ¿Quién no? ¿Te has mirado al espejo?" –Tori dijo mientras miró a Jade de pies a cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior –"Tienes un cuerpo caliente" –Instantáneamente Jade se sintió violada ante la mirada acosadora de Tori, poner su cuerpo rígido como pronunció la palabra caliente sintiendo un calor entre sus piernas. Nunca nadie le había dicho eso a ella, ni mucho menos hacerle sentir un poco… Excitada –"¿Jade?"

"¿Humm…?" –Jade volvió de sus pensamientos mirando a Tori frente su rostro, buscar la mirada en sus ojos

"Te… Sonrojaste" –Tori sonríe ampliamente observando el rostro de Jade

"Yo no me sonrojo" –protestó en contra como ella se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia un lado lejos de la mirada de la latina

"Sí, lo hiciste. Aww… Eres linda cuando te sonrojas"

"Yo no soy linda, Vega…" –Jade hace pucheros –"Nunca decir eso otra vez" –enseñó su disgusto mirando aireadamente a la latina

"Estás aún más rubor" –Y Jade realmente siente cómo su rostro se llena de sangre, sus manos sudar y su cuerpo rígido con palpitaciones entre sus piernas

"Deja de hacerlo" –ladró a la latina

"¿Hacer qué?" –preguntó inocentemente

"Hacer que me sonroje" –Admitió Jade mirando a la latina con el rostro rosado

"Aww… Mira eso cachetes" –Tori dijo tomar los dos de ellos con sus manos y jalarlos suavemente

"Detente" –Jade dijo sacando las manos de la latina de su rostro. Escuchar la risa de Tori antes de que los labios de ésta se estrellaran contra los de Jade.

Besar de vuelta con más presión y mayor duración que el anterior. Agarrando el cabello azabache de Jade presionando los labios juntos encajando perfectamente cuando la lengua de la morena se desliza dentro de la boca de la goth muy ávidamente bebiendo de ella y luchar ante el dominio.

"Cuéntame ese sueño" –Jade dijo entre besos cuando se levantó del brazo del sofá para girarse y clavar a la latina en el sillón como ella apenas se separó en busca de aire y volver de nuevo a los labios de Tori bajo su cuerpo

"No" –Tori respondió sin dejar ir los labios de Jade

"¿Disculpa?" –Jade se alejó momentáneamente buscando los ojos de la morena. Tori instintivamente jadear extrañando los labios de Jade –"¿Dijiste que no?" –la goth levantó una ceja

"Está bien…" –Tori suspiró –"Era justo aquí" –señaló –"Tú y yo. En el sofá" –Se inclinó contra la goth buscando besarla

"Continúa" –Jade retrocedió un poco con una sonrisa al hacer jadear a Tori en la ansiedad

"Teníamos un gran momento" –Tori hizo pucheros como quería sentir los labios de la goth

"¿Y?" –Jade pidió

"Y… Yo gritaba tu nombre, me hacías llegar a las nubes… Y todo lo demás" –Sonrió mientras lo recordaba y fingía un gemido

"¿Quieres hacerlo realidad?" –Jade preguntó dispuesta. Sonreír ante la mirada de Tori

"Tal vez" –Tori respondió con una mirada lujuriosa detrás de ella

"¿Tal vez?... ¿Cómo que tal vez?" –Jade preguntó confundida

"¿Tú quieres follarme?" –Tori preguntó besando la mandíbula y el cuello de la goth

"Humm… Quizás" –respondió al sentir una mordida en su clavícula sensualmente

"Hazlo" –Ordenó Tori

"¿Qué si no lo hago?" –desafió Jade con una sonrisa pícara

"Jade, ¿Podrías _por favor_ follarme y hacer que grite tu nombre?" –Tori preguntó falsamente teniendo a favor todo este juego que tenía con Sikowitz en clases y agradecer secretamente por esta oportunidad

"Sabes que no puedo negarme"

"Fóllame"

Muy rápidamente la goth se vio obligada a obedecer las órdenes de la latina, besar su boca apasionadamente mientras deja caer sus botas junto a las de Tori a un lado del piso. Perder las manos bajo la blusa de la latina tocando la piel morena caliente quemando sus dedos sobre su estómago y sentir los pequeños abdominales de la latina y gemir ante el contacto.

Tori morder el labio inferior de Jade haciéndola jadear ante ello. Levantarse un poco del sillón para que la goth se deshaga de su top y quedar en sujetadores haciendo lo mismo con la chica pálida de ropa interior negra. Los cabellos volar por sobre los hombros de Jade y sentir las manos de Tori recorrer su espalda y más abajo sintiendo la captura de su culo apretándolo y buscar más fricción. Los labios de Jade dejar a Tori para besar su cuello, el dulce aroma de la latina, morder la clavícula dejando marca en ella reclamando su territorio, bajar un poco hasta sus pechos y besarlos por sobre la tela turquesa y lamer la piel expuesta antes de tirarlos lejos capturando un pezón en sus labios mientras masajea el otro a la vez que una mano se pierde por el botón de los pantalones de Tori, hacer click y bajar el cierre, asomando las bragas a juego.

Jade besa muy dulcemente el pezón de la morena haciéndola jadear ante la sensación, tira muy lentamente el pantalón de la latina hacia el suelo perdiéndolos en el suelo y agarrar el trasero se Tori empujando contra sí misma mientras la besa animadamente perdiendo un mano por las caderas de la latina gimiendo bajo su control. La rodilla de Jade presiona contra en centro de Tori, jadear ciento de veces hasta que ella fija su mirada en la goth y llega a rogarle la liberación.

"Oh, Jade" –Tori jadear como Jade se deshace de la bragas empapadas y desciende de su rostro hasta sus piernas besando el inferior de sus piernas hasta llegar al centro, lamer en coño mojado de Tori antes de empujar dos dedos dentro de ella y tomar ritmo junto a su lengua persistente en el clítoris –"Oh, dios… Esto es… Humn…Jade" –Tori gemir con cada embestida de los dedos de la goth muy rítmicamente.

Y cuando Tori siente que está a punto de venirse, Jade se detiene a medias, aún con sus dedos dentro de Tori, y ella jadea cuando la lengua de la goth deja en libertad su clítoris y lo deja a cargo del pulgar frotándolo placenteramente.

"Quiero ver tu rostro cuando grites mi nombre en un orgasmo".

Jade dice tan pronto como sus dedos vuelven a trabajar al ritmo en que estaban. Los jadeos de Tori hacerse cada vez más fuertes mientras Jade la folla mirando a los ojos avellanas de la latina, la perfecta combinación con los verdes azulados de la goth.

La sonrisa se extiende por el rostro de Jade cuando ve que Tori no puede sostener la mirada cuando pasa por un orgasmo, la fricción de sus dedos cada vez más difíciles a la vez que las paredes vaginales se contraen y Jade no puede dar más, solo sentarse allí y escuchar su nombre entre gritos y gemidos muy orgullosamente de sí misma.

Hasta que acaba.

Jade se hace a un lado para que la latina respire sin dificultad, mueve sus dedos hasta el cabello de Tori y mueve los mechones de pelo sobre su rostro dejándolo detrás de su oreja, la sonrisa persistente en ella cuando llegan a mirarse a los ojos.

Un hermoso verde-azulado es apresado por una avellana… Y es la más hermosa combinación que haya existido jamás.

"Te quiero" –Tori susurró enlazando sus dedos detrás del cuello de la goth, la mirada tímida y sincera en los ojos avellanas

"Siempre supe que sentías algo por mi" –Jade sonrió ampliamente cuando vio la cara de pucheros adorables en Tori.

Entonces, la besó.

Un beso con mucha más intensidad que todos los anteriores, la única diferencia que… Esto era amor.

"También te quiero, Tori" –sonrió

Y Trina entró por la puerta.

-Teh End-

**Notas de la Autora: **"Teh End"… al igual que el cortometraje que hicieron en The Slap Fight. En mi vida me había reído tanto con Victorious, me encantó es capítulo.

Sentía la necesidad de terminar el fic hasta quí, no sé si es el adecuado, pero no tengo mucho tiempo en continuar historias.

**Aviso sobre "El frugelé II":** Tengo 11 días, dentro de esos 11 días, estaré escribiendo los últimos capítulos de este fic, el 11 de marzo entro a mi primer año de Universidad, y debe hacerse la idea que volveré por este sitio, así que, haré lo mejor que pueda.

**Pd:** .com (es mi Jori Tumblr)

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
